Yugioh: Duel World
by ShadowOfDarkness8
Summary: Seto Kaiba hosts a new tournament, called Duel World. Of course, with a new tournament comes new duelists, new cards, and new bad guys. OCXOC, YugiXAnzu, KaibaX?
1. The Beginning

It was a clear night. The moon was shinning upon an open road as a black figure on a motorcycle rode drove down the path. He wore a black leather jacket with a white undershirt on, complete with black leather pants and gloves. He wore a helmet, but it didn't have protection on the mouth (think Yu-gi-oh 5D's helmet). He had a black duel disk on his arm, which was folded up like the chaos duel disk, but it had red designs on it.

This figure was Vince Kaiba, the son of Seto Kaiba's cousin. He was riding to Domino City, where his uncle Seto was planning on holding another Battle City tournament. Vince was focused on getting to his destination, no matter what stood in his way.

XxXxXxX

Yugi Muto was exhausted. He was lying on the couch of his apartment, watching TV and sipping a can of Diet Cola. He held the remote lazily in one hand, only flipping when he grew bored of what he was watching.

If you knew Yugi back when Atem, or the Pharaoh was around, you'd say Yugi looked exactly like him now. The same eyes, hair, the only difference is that Yugi didn't wear his school uniform anymore. He currently had on a black shirt with blue jeans, and a black belt.

Anzu walked in, and sighed, "Kaiba work you to death again?" She asked. Anzu wore a yellow shirt, purple skirt, and a purple apron. Her hair was a little longer then it was 10 years ago, and she had an older appeal to her.

Yugi sighed, "Yea." He spoke, sounding much like the Pharaoh, "I don't get his deal, just because he still cannot beat me in Duel Monsters."

Anzu laughed, "I think you should look for another job."

Yugi sighed, "I can't say that's an option, but we'll see, wont we?"

Anzu turned around and started heading back to the kitchen, "Oh, and about Kaiba's tournament, are you going to take part?" She asked.

Yugi smiled, "I get a new duel disk as well." He said. Anzu smiled as well.

"Well, you'll get time off…I hope."

Yugi turned his attention back to the TV where a report on a accident was blaring from the screen. Three vehicles were involved, but one of them was unharmed, like something protected it. A motobike, which was heading to Domino.

"This weird incident was caught on tape." The reporter said.

Yugi then watched as two cars sped down the road, both drivers swaying side to side, apparently drunk. A motorbike was heading to the intersection where the two cars would meet. Yugi's eyes wided as it looked like the two cars were about to hit the bike, then suddenly, the bike shot forward at an incredible speed, and the two cars met instead of the bike being hit.

"It was said that the bike was going about 120 miles per hour and couldn't go any faster, but somehow it jumped to over 250 miles per hour. Witnesses say two red glows were seen from the drivers helmet as he smirked.

A close up revealed two reds glows from the visor, right where the eyes would be. The driver then smirked and suddenly shot forward in a bulr.

Yugi narrowed his eyes, "Seems odd, and he looks a lot like…Kaiba!"

Anzu popped her head into the room, "Yugi-san, what's wrong?"

XxXxXxX

Kaiba was standing on one end of the field. A duel robot was on the other end, it's monster was the XYZ Dragon Cannon and it had no cards face down. Kaiba had a monster in defense mode, but nothing else.

"Now I draw!" Kaiba declared, drawing a card from his deck. He looked at it, then smirked. "I summon Lord of Dragons. Now I activate, Flute of Summoning Dragons to summon two Blue Eyes to the field."

In a holographic display, the Lord of Dragons appeared on the field. Then, after playing the flute, Two Blue Eyes appeared on the field.

"Now, I activate, Ultimate Offering. I pay 500 life points to summon another monster. I sacrifice Lord of Dragons and my face down monster to summon another Blue Eyes!"

The cards carried out, as Lord of Dragons and the face down monster disappeared to be replaced by another Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Now, I fuse the two with this card to create, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack and end the duel!"

XxXxXxX

"Mr. Kaiba, you have an e-mail from your cousin!" A employer announced to Seto as he entered his office.

"Alright, what does he want?" Kaiba asked.

"I didn't read it yet, sir."

"I'll do it!"

Kaiba opened the e-mail, took a deep breath, and began reading.

_Dear cousin Seto,_

_Look, I know we parted on a bad note, and for that I apologize. Can you forgive me?_

_But the real reason I e-mailed you is my son, Vince Kaiba, is coming to Domino City to partake in your new Battle City Tournament. He is on his way now, and he was on TV about a few minutes ago, regarding an accident he escaped._

_Nothing can be explained about how he escaped the accident, or how he got his bike to do 250 MPH when max is 120 MPH. He has a strange tendency of manipulating things around him. He's a genius like that._

_Another thing, I've been doing research and there's a new group of thieves who steal people's cards and sell them for money. These criminals are called, Card Ninja's, and they are probably going to enter your tournament to steal cards. Their boss is the most dangerous, but I don't know who he is yet, I'll keep you updated._

_Vince will prove useful in finding Card Ninja. I wish you best in your new Duel Tournament!  
_

_You cousin,_

_Bill Kaiba_

Seto smirked, "So, it's like Rare Hunters all over again, huh?"


	2. Trouble Emerges

It was morning time in Domino City. The people were out and about, going to their jobs, school or other places. Some of the citizens carried Duel Disks on their left arm, signifying them as duelists.

Yugi Muto was on his way to work. Unlike the other citizens, he carried both a briefcase and a duel disk. Since he worked for Kaiba Corp, it was required he'd bring both to work everyday.

As he entered the building, something seemed different. He knew the next tournament hosted by Kaiba Crop was coming up, but something seemed off about the other employers.

Yugi entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, where Seto's office and his office was. On his way up, he pulled out his deck and began looking through the cards, stopping on the Dark Magician.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this tournament." _He thought.

The elevator opened and Yugi stepped out, heading straight out of the elevator down the hall. Three rooms were here, one of the left, one straight ahead, and one to the right. The right one was labled, 'Mr. Muto, Design Tester and Graphic Designer.' He opened the door releaving an office not as big as Seto's, but it had the same class to it. He set his briefcase down and headed out of the room, turning to face the door facing the elevator, which read, "Seto Kaiba, President." Yugi knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Seto's voice said, calmer then usual.

Yugi stepped in and Seto smiled.

"Yugi, just the person I wanted to see!"

Yugi was shocked, "What is it, Kaiba?"

"You first." Kaiba said, sipping on a glass of water.

Yugi sighed, "Two things, one, why are the employers acting strange?"

Seto laughed a little, "They're just nervous. My nephew is coming in. Well…not my nephew, but my cousin's son."

Yugi was surprised, he didn't know Seto had a cousin, "Secondly, the tournament, I've got a bad feeling about it."

Seto Kaiba looked out the window behind him, "You should, I've got a report about a group of thieves who steal cards and sell them. They're called Card Ninja."

XxXxXxX

Vince Kaiba rode into Domino City, shocking a few people because of his speed. He rode until he was right outside Kaiba Corp. He stepped off the bike and took off his helmet, revealing black hair and blue eyes. He smirked as he stepped off the bike and proceeded to the building.

XxXxXxX

"Card Ninja?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, according to my cousin, Bill, these Ninja steal cards and sell them to make a living." Seto explained.

"Any weakness?" Yugi asked.

Before Seto could answer, the door opened.

"A few." Vince said, walking into the room, "Some ninja are weaker then others, but they all have one thing in common, a dangerous power, and a dark power too. No card can match it, or destroy it."

"Vince Kaiba." Kaiba said.

"Then how do we beat them?" Yugi said.

Vince shook his head, "As I said, some ninja are weaker then others. It depends on the deck and ninja you are facing. Against their boss, however, there is no way to win."

Seto looked at Vince, then out the window again, "Vince, how do you know this much about them?"

"I've faced them before, and have played their game." Vince said. Seto then noticed something odd, he put his left hand into his pocket, but not his right, "Their power, it's not a card, but a seal called the Seal of Darkness. It is on each ninja's body in a different location. Once a ninja activates it, it acts as a field spell card. The Seal of Darkness grants the users monsters 500 extra attack points and 300 defense points, as well as 500 extra Life Points during their standby phase for each monster of theirs you destroy.

"Any way to beat the Seal of Darkness?" Yugi asked, getting tense.

Vince smirked, "There's really no need to worry, just play the duel monsters game like normal."

Seto turned back to Vince, "That kind of power and access has to have a draw back."

"Actually, yes." Vince said, nodding, "Major pains and stuff like that, but the longer the duel and the more the user is attacked, the worse the effects. All these effects harm the user of the seal, not the other player. If he is too much pain to keep the seal active, the seal de-activates to save his life, and the duel ends with the seal activator losing."

"One more question. Who has the seal, and how do you get it?" Yugi asked.

"The Card Ninja Boss. He discovered a portal, which allows him to give those the Seal of Darkness if they have darkness in their hearts. Once you have the seal, you have to find the light within yourself in order to remove it. Not something you want to go through." Vince explained.

Yugi nodded, "Thank you."

Seto turned to Yugi, "Since we're preparing for the tournament, I only need you to run final tests on the new duel disk system, then you are allowed to leave."

"Yes, sir!" Yugi said, then turned to Vince, "Why don't you stay with me and my wife, Tea?"

Vince rubbed the back of his head and looked down, "I don't want to be in the way…"

"You won't be!" Yugi laughed, "And besides, I want to learn more about the ninja and yourself."

XxXxXxX

"So, Ray, what do you think of Kaiba Corp's new tournament?" Tea asked.

Ray was a girl who also lived in the apartment complex. She was about 15 years old, and she and Tea were close. Ray wore a red tank top, and black pants, with red shoes. She had brown hair and green eyes.

"Well, I'm entering, but I think he's under thinking here. I mean, wasn't the last tournament for Kaiba Crop just a trap for Kaiba to get a more powerful deck or something like that?" Ray asked.

"Actually, yes!" Tea laughed. "But don't worry, I'm sure there is nothing fishy in this one!"

The front door opened, and Yugi walked in, followed by Vince.

"Yugi, dear. Your home early! Who's this?" Tea asked.

"Vince Kaiba, Seto's cousin's son…wow, try saying that three times."

"Hello!" Vince said, waving a hand.

"Hi, my name is Tea and this is Ray, the girl from across the hall!"

"Hello, Vince!" Ray smiled.

"Hi." Vince nodded.

Yugi turned to Tea, "We need to talk."

XxXxXxX

"Are you kidding me?" Tea half asked, half screamed.

The group of four were sitting on the couch and Vince was in the reclining chair. Yugi finished explaining what Vince and Seto told Yugi at Kaiba Corp. She was shocked, and looked ready to strangle someone.

"I told you she wouldn't take it well." Vince said, laughing a little.

Yugi shook his head as Ray spoke, "Card Ninja? I heard reports of cards ending up getting stolen, but I didn't know someone was behind it. And this Seal of Darkness thing? What's that all about?

Vince turned to her, "It's an ancient and dark power used by the Card Ninja to get a granted victory to weaken the opponent in a duel, then get all their cards more successfully and without too much struggle."

Yugi stood up, "Now I have to enter, to stop these ninja!"

Ray stood up, "I'll help too!"

Vince smirked, "Good, the more allies we have, the better our chance of winning the war against these guys!"

Yugi turned to Vince, "I can get you a new duel disk if you want."

Vince shook his head, "Nah, I'll hack into Seto's files and just upgrade mine."

Ray smiled, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's prep our decks!"


	3. Date with the Ninja

Hello, chapter 3 is now up!

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I own Vince, Ray and The Three Dragon Cards Vince has (you'll see).

Edit: Ok, read the entire chapter, then read the authors note on the bottom and Ch.4 for more info about The Elemental Dragons.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vicne was preparing himself for today. Even though the duel was about a week away, he had a date with Ray. She wanted to get to know him better, and to go shopping for cards and other things while they were out.

But Vince knew he was in danger, and so was everyone around him, so he was preparing his deck just in case he needed to duel a Card Ninja.

Vince was wearing a different outfit now, and he was going to wear it for Kaiba's tournament. He still wore his black, leather pants, his ruby necklace, and his gloves, but now he had a black tee shirt on with a Kaiba Corp logo on the left sleeve.

Vince put his duel disk on his left arm and set his deck into the slot. The duel disk activated, much like a chaos disk. When the disk activated, it looked like a scythe blade on his arm in the shape of a dragon's wing. Vince then drew three cards and before he drew another one, he stopped and looked at the three cards, and smiled.

"I'd be accused of cheating if this ever happened." Vince said.

The cards he just pulled were unique. They were created by his father after he explored the Seal of Darkness. They were Dragon monsters, Pyro: Dragon of Fire, a red dragon with a flaming tail. Chill: Dragon of Ice, a light blue dragon with ice spikes on it's back. And Flash: Dragon of Lightning, a black dragon with golden lightning bolt tattoos on it's body. He read the cards over to be sure he remembered their abilities.

_Pyro: Dragon of Fire_

_Divine Type_

_8 Stars_

_Dragon/Effect_

_When this card is summoned to the field, you can draw three cards from your deck. Shuffle the monster cards back into the deck. When this card attacks your opponent's monster or directly, this card has a 50 percent chance of the battle damage being dealt reducing to 0._

_5000/3500_

_Chill: Dragon of Ice_

_Divine Type_

_8 Stars_

_Dragon/Effect_

_When this card is summoned to the field, one of your opponents monsters chosen at random cannot attack for the reminder of the duel. This monster's attack and defense points are equal to the number of cards in your hand x1000._

_X000/X000_

_Flash: Dragon of Lightning_

_Divine Type_

_8 Stars_

_Dragon/Effect_

_This monster's attack and defense is equal to the combined attack points of the monsters you sacrificed to summon Flash: Dragon of Lightning. You are allowed to sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to increase the attack and defense of this monster. If you sacrifice Pyro: Dragon of Fire, and Chill: Dragon of Ice, this card gets infinite attack and defense until the end of your turn._

_??/??_

"The three elemental dragons!" Vince said, "They rival the Egyptian Gods, and they are the only thing that can stop the leader of the Card Ninja!"

"Vince?" A voice called from outside his door. It was Ray.

"Coming!" He shouted, shuffling the three cards into his deck. "Please, god, let this day go well!"

He opened his door and walked outside into Yugi's living room, where Ray waited.

"Ready?" She asked.

Vince nodded, and the two walked out of the apartment together.

"Have fun!" Anzu shouted after them as they closed the door. She turned to Yugi, "I've got a bad feeling, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, "So do I, but I think Vince can take care of himself."

XxXxXxX

Vince and Ray were currently at a table in the local Starbucks. Ray had a regular coffee with cream and sugar, and Vincewas having a Strawberry and Cream Frapachino (I think that's how you spell it?)

"So, what's planned for our date?" Vince asked. He was being forgetful in the last few days.

"Well, first, we're going to listen to Kaiba's broadcast about his tournament. Then we are going to the card shop to pick up a few cards we can use to improve out decks. After that, we are going to the Domino Square." Ray explained.

"Domino Square? What for?" Vince asked.

Ray smirked, holding up her left arm, which had her Duel Disk v3 on it, "You and I are going to duel! I need to test my deck out!"

Vince looked at the new duel disk. It was more rounded then the original, and the red was instead replaced with blue.

"Alright, then!" Vince said, "But you cant beat me!"

"_I was planning on saving Pyro, Chill and Flash for the tournament, but since Ray's a friend, I guess I can let her see them. I don't know why I trust her this much, anyway. Is it because she agreed to help me out?"_

"So, are you ready?" Ray said, snapping Vince out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, anytime!" Vince said.

XxXxXxX

Vince and Ray were watching the big screen TV on Kaiba Corp building. It was currently showing a duel being held in China, then it switched to Kaiba's face.

"Hello tournament, participants! I would now like to explain some rules and updates my new tournament has! This time, we're dueling with 8000 life points! Can't handle it, get out! Next are the locator cards! These are wagered for the prize in the duels. After you get 10 you are allow to participate in the finals! You each got one with your new V3 Duel Disk, and a few people got theirs from me because they're cheep."

"I'm not cheep, I just like my duel disk better." Vince muttered.

"Also, be on the lookout for a group called the Card Ninja!"

Vince was shocked. He didn't expect Kaiba to talk about this.

"The Card Ninja are thieves who steel cards from players! They use a dark and illegal power that is against my rules! If you are in a duel with one, flag down one of my Kaiba Corp Duel Managers and we'll make sure he doesn't get away with his crimes! Now, prepare for the tournament, cause it'll start 7 days from now!"

XxXxXxX

The card shop was a large store with glass cases filled with cards lined up. Ray had her deck out, looking at the cards, then she looked through her deck, deciding which cards would fit best in her deck.

"I'll take numbers 59, 24, and 89 please!" She told the cashier, handing him the yen for the cards.

Vince just keep looking at the cards, trying to decide if any of them were worthy of the Dragon Deck he held. Then he spotted Lord of D. and Flute of Summoning Dragons.

"Number 12 and two of 76 please!" He said, handing the cashier his yen.

"Very well." He said, giving Vince and Ray their cards.

Ray smiled at Vince, "Now I feel ready for this thing! With my deck, I bet I could take on even the Card Ninja boss!"

"I wouldn't count on that, girl!" Someone said, suddenly appearing behind Ray and grabbing her, running out of the store.

"Ray!" Vince shouted, taking off after her.

"Wait, your receipt…ah, forget it. I need some pot!" The cashier mumbled.

XxXxXxX

Vince continued to follow the figure as he ran with Ray. He continued to run until they were at a building. The thief entered the building with Vince right behind him, but when Vince entered the building, the thief was gone.

"Ray!" He shouted.

He spotted an elevator closing just them. He looked up and saw the elevator was heading for floor 30, the top floor. Vince looked and saw another set of elevator doors were right next to the ones he was standing at.

Vince smirked, and his eyes began to glow a reddish color.

XxXxXxX

The thief was holding Ray as the elevator went up. The thief wore a black outfit with a black cape and hood. He had a seven pointed star in a circle on his shirt, and he had a silver belt. The uniform of a ninja, a card ninja.

Ray looked like she was in a daze, and the ninja was laughing.

"I drugged you a little girl. I heard you hold the second existing Dark Magician Girl card, something my master would reward me for! But I also saw your deck as you looked through it, and it was pretty powerful! I intend on making good use of you!" The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, carrying Ray! "You could be my master first test subject for his experiment, mind control!"

"Don't count on it!" Vince said.

"What the!? How'd you get up here so fast?" Then the ninja looked into Vince's eyes. They were chrisom red in color. "Your…your Vince Kaiba, aren't you?"

"I heard everything you said! Maybe you should keep your mouth shut…Card Ninja!" Vince growled, "Now, release Ray and un-drug her!"

"Can't!" The Card Ninja said, "It'll ware off in a few hours…after I defeat you and give your rarest cards to my master!"

"I won't allow it!" Vince said, activating his duel disk.

"Time to duel!" The Card Ninja said, putting Ray's deck into his duel disk, "But you'll be dueling your girlfriend's deck!"

The two took their place on opposite sides of the roof, with Ray leaning on the wall off to the side. She seemed to know what was going on, but couldn't talk.

"Ray, I'll save you!" Vince shouted, "Now, let's duel!"

**Vince: 8000 – Card Ninja: 8000**

**Vince: Turn 1**

"I'll go first!" Vince said, drawing his first card. He looked at his hand and smirked, "Perfect! I summon Lord of D to the field! **(Lord of D – 1200/1100)**

"What good will that weak monster do?" The Card Ninja asked.

"It's not the monster! It's the card I get to play with him on the field! Flute of Summoning Dragon! Since I only have one Dragon Monster in my hand, I'll just play that one! Come out, Luster Dragon! **(Luster Dragon – 1900/1600)**

"That it?" The Card ninja asked.

"Aren't we impatient. I place one card face down and end my turn!" Vince said.

**Card Ninja: Turn 1**

"Very well!" He drew a card from the deck. "I place one card facedown, and I place a monster in face down defense position."

**Vince: Turn 2**

"That's all?" Vince said, but on the inside, he was less certain.

"_That monster isn't too strong defense wise, but it has an effect, I feel it!"_

"Alright, I draw!" Vince looked at the card he drew, Chill: Dragon of Ice. "Cool, now I sacrifice my monsters to summon, Chill: Dragon of Ice! Attack mode! And since I have three cards in my hand, he has 3000 attack points! **(Chill – 3000/3000) **Chill, attack his face down card now!"

Chill roared as it shot an icy blast from it's mouth, hitting the facedown monster and revealing…

"Morphing Jar!" Vince said in shock.

"But your attack won't reach it!" The Card Ninja shouted, revealing his face down card, Magic Cylinder. The Cylinder shot Chill's attack right back at Vince, and Vince lost life points.

"And due to Morphing Jar's ability, we each discard and draw 5 cards! You know what that means!"

"Shit." Vince muttered, as he was hit with 5000 points of attack force.

"I end my turn!" Vince said.

**Vince: 3000 – Card Ninja: 8000**

**Card Ninja: Turn 2**

"Good, now it's my turn!" The card ninja said, drawing a card from Ray's deck. "Now I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Then, I sacrifice my Morphing Jar to summon Dark Magician Girl **(DMG 2000/1700). **That ends my turn!"

**Vince: Turn 3**

"Alright, now I draw!" **(Chill – 6000/6000) **"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, restoring 1000 of my life points! Next, I summon a monster in defense mode! That'll do." **(Chill 4000/4000)**

**Vince: 4000 – Card Ninja: 8000**

**Card Ninja: Turn 3**

"How disappointing!" The Ninja said, as he drew his card, "Now I activate Mage Power! This gives my Dark Magician Girl 500 points for every spell and trap I control! Now I place one card face down!" **(DMG 3500/3200) **"Prepare, for it'll all end soon!"

**Vince: Turn 4**

"Yeah, for you! I draw, and place one card facedown, end my turn."

**Card Ninja: Turn 4**

"Really, now!" The ninja laughed, "Admit defeat! Cause, now I place two more cards face down, you know what that means, right! **(DMG 4500/4200)**

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Chill: Dragon of Ice!"

Dark Magician Girl destroyed Chill, and cost Vince 500 life points.

"Your up, little man!" The Ninja laughed.

**Vince: Turn 5**

"Fine then!" Vince growled, _"I need to think of something fast! Come on, deck!"_

"I draw!" Vince looked at the card, Heavy Storm. "Excellent! I play the Magic Card, Heavy Storm!"

All of the Ninja's magic cards, including the Swords, were then destroyed. "Next, I play Brain Control, and by paying 800 lifepoints, I take control of Dark Magician Girl. Then, I sacrifice her and my facedown monster to summon, Pyro: Dragon of Fire!" **(Pyro 5000/3500) **"I draw three cards." He looked at the three he just drew, "And since all three are monsters, I shuffle them back into the deck!"

But the card ninja just laughed, "Pyro is strong, but his nasty side effect makes up for his strength! He has a 50 percent chance of failing his attack!"

Vince growled, "Pyro, knock out 5000 of his life points and show him who's boss!" Pyro opened it's mouth, but blue fire shot out of it.

"No!" Vince said.

The card ninja laughed as the flames hit him, not affecting him at all. "Your turn looks like it's up, so now I go!"

**Vince: 3200 – Card Ninja: 8000**

**Card Ninja: Turn 5**

"Now, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Dark Magician Girl! Then I play Sage Stone, to summon Dark Magician from Ray's deck! Your up, Vince Kaiba, but I'm not worried. 50/50, you'll miss again!"

**Vince: Turn 6**

"Fine! Draw!" Suddenly, Vince felt an incredible surge of power from the card he drew. He looked at it and saw it was Flash: Dragon of Lightning. "Just what I needed to end this duel! I play Call of the Haunted to bring back, Chill! **(Chill – 1000/1000) **Next, I sacrifice Chill and Pyro to summon, Flash: Dragon of Lightning!"

"You waste your time and cards!" The ninja laughed, "That card has question marks for it's attack and defense points!"

"It seems you're a low rank! You didn't even play the Seal of Darkness!" Vince laughed.

"What'd you call me!?" The ninja said.

"Yep, as I thought! You're a low rank on the ninjas who wanted to get the seal by impressing his master! When Pyro and Chill are sacrificed to summon Flash, his strength is infinity for the remainder of this turn!"

"Impossible!" The card ninja said, "And I…"

"…left Dark Magician Girl in attack mode, cause you thought I was going to attack with Pyro!" Vince finished for him. "Flash, end this duel!" Flash opened it's mouth, sending a stream of lightning to the Dark Girl, destroying her and the Ninja's life points!

**Vince: 3200 – Card Ninja: 0**

**Vince's Win!**

The ninja began to shake. After getting hit by an attack of that magnitude, he was stunned. "How…how did I lose?"

"Cause you weren't using your own cards!" Vince said, walking up to him, "Ray's heart was in this deck, and she wouldn't let you win in a duel against me! Next time, use your own cards!"

Vince grabbed Ray's deck and the Ninja's locater card.

"I won't allow you to participate in this tournament! You are hereby relinquished of your locater card!" Vince walked away, leaving the ninja to his shaking and mumbling.

Vince walked up to Ray and picked her up. "Come on, let's get you to Yugi's!"

XxXxXxX

"Interesting." Yugi said, "But why didn't he have the seal?"

"Because he was a low ranked ninja." Vince explained, "Either that, or his body wasn't dark enough for it."

"Poor Ray!" Anzu said, "I hope she's alright after all this."

Vince looked at the sleeping Ray. He smiled, got up, and walked over to her. He put her deck beside her on the table, the reached into his pocket and pulled out a heart shaped, silver necklace.

"What's that?" Anzu asked.

"I got it for her as a thank you present." Vince said, putting it on Ray.

"That was nice of you." Anzu said.

"Yeah…" Vince said, blushing a little. "_Man, Ray has an awesome deck! I almost lost, and I'm a pro!"_

Yugi looked out the window, "Are you prepared? For the other ninja?"

Vince nodded, "Whatever they throw at me, I'll be ready for it!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alright, Chapter 4 will by Vince explaining the origion and more about the Elemental Dragons, as for now, I've got a few things to say.

1. The Dragons are NOT Marty-Stu. They can be beaten, as seen in this chapter. In detail: Pyro's weakness is the 50/50 chance of failing his attack. Chill's is the number of cards in the hand, so if Vince played half his had, Chill losses half of it's attack points. Flash's is simple, since only 2 sacrifices are needed, it doesn't gain as much power, and since Pyro and Chill are needed for Flash's power to rise of infinity...yeah!

2. The only reason all three appeared in this chapter as well as their special abilities (especially Flash's) was because I was introducing the monsters. I grantee none of them, or as least one, will appear in every duel from now on, except for major duels, like Vince VS The Card Ninja Leader.

3. Ray's deck is a Spellcaster Deck, and I do have to admit, I've played it before, and it's really good!

4. I got this question once, and yes, the Three Egyptian God Cards are going to be in this story under Yugi's control. Chapter 4 actually! The Wicked Cards are also going to make an appearance, but I wont tell you who will have them!

Alright, thanks for reading and understanding!


	4. The Elemental Dragons

Ch. 4 is now up!

BTW: I misspelled this for 3 chapters and didn't notice till now! Ray is supposed to be Rei, just pronounced the same!

BTW 2: Their is an FAQ at the end of the chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A limo was driving down the same road Vince took to get into Domino City. Their were three men sitting in the back of the limo.

The first one had on a black tux and had black hair. He was wearing sunglasses and didn't even crack a smile. A gun was on his hip attacked to his belt and he had a black duel disk on his left arm. He was Jenkins, Bill's personal guard.

The second man wore a red outfit and had silver hair. He wore a black eye patch over his right eye and wore a smile on his face. This man was Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters.

The third man had blue eyes like Vince and hair that was just a black, but it was graying a bit and he looked old. Bill Kaiba was written on his white tux. He was having a conversation with Pegasus, who still kept that smile on his face.

"Really, now, you say the silliest things Bill Boy! Vince will be fine with the Elemental Dragons you created!" Pegasus said.

"I don't know…Pegasus, if you would just improve his deck a bit, I…" Bill started, but Pegasus waved his hand cutting him off.

"Fine, fine. I'll talk to Vince and see if we can improve his deck a bit." Pegasus said, sighing, "But I assure you, he won't need too many cards. Only a few…"

Bill smiled, "Thank you, my old friend."

XxXxXxX

Rei was staring out the window from Yugi's couch. She was thinking about the duel between Vince and the Card Ninja. Who was the ninja? How did he know how to use her deck to it's fullest? And what was with Vince's eyes and the three dragons she saw?

_Too many questions! _Rei thought, _I need to clear my head and not worry about this!_

She sighed, and stood up, stretching a bit, _Maybe Vince will tell me about this. I mean, I did see everything._

Before she could, she heard the phone ring. Vince walked out of his room and picked it up.

"Hello?" He listened a bit. "Dad? What are you coming to Domino for?"

Rei looked at him, wondering what he was so surprised for.

"Pegasus? Meet me at the museum? If it's that important."

Vince hung up and turned to her, "You and Yugi have to come to the museum too."

"The dragons, your eyes…" Rei started, but Vince held up his hand.

"Everything will be explained later." He told her, but she was unsure everything was going to be said.

XxXxXxX

Yugi, Anzu, Vince and Rei were walking past the exhibits to the Ancient Egypt exhibit, where a new stone tablet and the old tablet they found were being shown. When they got their, Pegasus, Seto, Bill and Jenkins were waiting for them.

"Father." Vince greeted.

"The dragons?" Bill asked.

Vince took them out of his deck and showed Bill. The others look confused.

"Excellent!" Bill said, "I was worried they would be damaged upon use, but their doesn't seem to be a problem."

"What is he doing here?" Vince asked, looking at Pegasus.

"He's here to improve your deck."

"I knew it…is that all?"

"No!" Seto said, answering the question, "It seems Pegasus is here for another reason."

"How right you are, Kaiba boy! You see, I recently dueled against the Card Ninja leader." Pegasus stated,

"And you lost, I presume?" Vince asked, smirking.

"And it gets worse. He claims his army hold the Three Egyptian God Cards!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Impossible!" Yugi shouted.

"But how? Didn't the Pharaoh take the Gods with him into the afterlife?" Anzu asked.

"So we thought." Yugi muttered.

"But we have three cards that are like the Gods!" Vince said, holding up the dragons.

"The three Elemental Dragons." Bill said.

"What are they?" Rei asked.

"Allow me to explain!" Bill said, turning to the new tablet with three dragons and writing on it. "You see, thousands of years ago, a great war took place between good monsters and evil monsters. These evil monsters came from a dark portal known as Darkness Portal. The war wasn't looking good for the monsters on the good side. Then, three baby dragons from the same nest were born, and their pure hearts called out for the war to end." Bill looked at the Elemental Dragon cards. "These three dragons, Pyro, Chill and Flash, seeked help to end the war, so they turned to the Egyptian Gods!"

"So the gods came down to end the war?" Yugi asked.

But Bill shook his head, "Legend says the three Egyptian Gods instead gave the three dragons power beyond normal power. Power close to the gods, but not rivaling. Anyway, Pyro, Chill and Flash used their new power to end the great war and seal the Darkness Portal away. After the war, they rose to the heavens. The Darkness Portal became known as the Seal of Darknes, and gives the users monsters the power that the evil side used in the great war!"

"Because the gods gave them their power, the Elemental Dragons have almost the same abilities, with a few of their own." Vince said, "But if they have the three god cards, we have to use more then the Elemental Dragons, since they aren't strong enough to beat the gods."

"But, what if the Elemental Dragons were to fall into their hands?" Anzu asked.

"The Elemental Dragons will destroy themselves if summoned by you when you control the Seal of Darkness." Vince replied instantly, "If a card ninja were to capture the Elemental Dragons, he couldn't use them. Besides, unlike the god cards, spells, traps and monster effects affect the Elemental Dragons. I could beat them if I had to face them."

"Wow." Rei said, "How do you know all this?"

"I have my ways." Vince said, putting his left hand in his pocket again, which Seto noticed again.

"Anyway, now we have to prepare your decks." Pegasus said, "Which is why I am here! If you are to face the card ninja, you need to be ready!"

"Yes, sir!" The four duelists exclaimed.

"We'll be in the city." Jenkins explained, "I'll be protecting Master so you don't have to worry about him."

"Well, then, as we used to say! Yugi smirked, "It's time to duel!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alright, here is the FAQ I've made:

Q: Where did you get the idea for the Elemental Dragons?

A: The idea came from me as a child, where I created three Dragons to match the power of the Egyptian Gods my cousin had. While I failed to match their power, I saved the card design, found it seven years later, mixed it up a bit, and here we are with the Elemental Dragons!

Q: Are they beatable?

A: Of coarse! The Egyptian Gods can be beaten too!

Q: Did you create their back story?

A: Yes I did, and it explains the back story to the Seal too!

Q: Why does Vince put his left hand into his pocket.

A: You'll find out…

Q: Ray or Rei, which is it?  
A: It's supposed to be Rei, but I accidentally typed it as Ray for three chapters!

Q: Does Vince lose a duel?

A: It would be spoiling if I told you, wouldn't it!

Q: Does Joey appear in this story?

A: He does later.

Q: What is Vince's deck?  
A: As of right now, I don't know whether or not to use my deck plus the dragons, or a new deck, so IDK.

Q: What is Rei's deck

A: Spellcasters

Q: Can I use Vince or Rei in my story?

A: No, cause I'm afraid of abuse, like Marty-Stu'ing my OC's.

Q: Can I use the Elemental Dragons or the Seal of Darkness?

A: No, since the dragons and the Seal can be abused too.

Q: How often do you type stories?  
A: With YouTube videos, school, and Drama, not often, but I'll try to whenever I can!


End file.
